AVP
|resides = Miami, Florida |trainer = Royce Gracie, George St.Pierre |current_efeds = Viking Wrestling Federation |handler = Bobby Caron |winloss_record = 8/0/0 |debut = August 10 2009 }} Personal Life Arias VanPeirce had a good life. He had an older brother named Tony 10 1979 - August 19 2009 that was killed in a plane crash and his mother and father whom died in a boating accident in 2000. Arias lived on his own for most of his life. Since he was 16 and opened his first training gym he has been working on becoming a MMA fighter. After training with George St.Pierre, accomplished UFC fighter, and legendary Royce Gracie, he opened his own gym and started to train children and adults alike. Arias never left Thunder Bay, staying there for most of his life. Then with the tragic death of his brother he deicide to move to Miami Florida to look after his brothers two kids. The Viking Wrestling Federation AVP first joined the VWF as a way to get some money saved up. Much to his brothers dismay Arias joined anyway. His first match was against Jørg "Blodtann" Trollhammer, in which he dominated the bigger man and made him pass out with his finishing submission move, Thunder struck hold. This was his first step in the VWF and it is to be the first of many. Chris Landon was an honourable opponent for Arias as he put up a good fight against the up and comer but he also fell to Arias, after arias landed his other finisher lighting strike (spring board cork screw roundhouse kick to the face). Arias then made his first Pay Per view appearance where he defeated Montego and DC in a triple threat match for the number one contender ship of the Britannia Championship. Arias got his match for the title the next week but sadly, the title match was cancelled and it became a non title match in which arias destroyed Dimitri Sergeyevich. The new owner decided to see if DC could get his revenge on AVP for embarrassing him at the Pay Per view so he granted DC a match with AVP. In which once again DC fell short to AVP. Arias then got an Intercontinental contender ship match against Becky Hellian, in which arias also defeated her to become the Number one contender. Steven Jones, the champion at the time was in the middle of a feud in which arias could not get a title shot for some time. Arias then took on Phoenix and in a display of shear aggression defeated the man in record time. Steven Jones then was attacking his opponent Lee Ryan after the match in which Arias came to Lees Aid. Arias then broke Steven Jones Arm and gave him a minor concussion with a chair shot, just one week before he and Steven where to fight in a battle royal for the middle weight Medal of Valor. Steven Had to drop out of the match and the match takes place tonight in Chicago Illinois. VWF Entrance The lights dim and Thunderstruck by ACDC starts to pay. As the words "Thunder" are said the light flash twice as the images of AVP on the titantron. Suddenly strobe lights start flashing and two pyros hit the stage. AVP appears from behind the curtain, bouncing n his toes he starts jabbing the air, stretching out his muscles. He then runs down the ramp and fireworrks go off with everystep down the ramp on both sides. Sliding under the bottom rope he jumps onto the middle turnbuckle and raises his arms as the fans go insane. He hopes down and leans in the corner awaiing his opponent. VWF Contendership and Titles Number 1 Contendership for VWF Britannia Championship Number 1 Contendership for Intercontinental Championship VWF Match History Category:Wrestlers